Time Troubles
by IsidarMithrim
Summary: When Harry and Hermione are sent back in time how will Harry deal with seeing his parents fight and his father and Sirius fall head over heels for Hermione?
1. Going back

"Hermione!" Harry called running down the platform as the Hogwarts Express pulled slowly into the station. Harry Potter, a tall, black haired, green-eyed boy was special. He was orphaned at the age of one because Lord Voldemort murdered his parents then tried to kill him but the curse for the reason of his mother's love rebounded on Voldemort and he was reduced to something, ugly and half alive. In Harry's first year at Hogwarts he had met Voldemort in a chamber guarded by many hexes and spells. Voldemort had taken possession of a man, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the school. But again because of his mother's love he could not touch Harry and he fled.

Then in his second year he had met Lord Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets were a Balasic, a huge snake with eyes that would kill you, lay finally awoken when Voldemort used a small first year, Ginny Weasley to kill the Mud-Bloods (witches and wizards with non-wizard parents) to turn the school all pure bloods. But he defeated the Balaskic and Voldemort fled.

In his third year the Dementors, huge hooded black people, tormented him into reliving his parents death every time he went near them. He found that he had a godfather, Sirius Black the mass-murderer that he had believed to give his parent wear-about to Voldemort.

In his fourth year Harry became school champion in the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament were a person from the three biggest schools, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts, compete for Champion. Harry and Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion were sent into a graveyard were Voldemort's sidekick, Peter Pedigrew, had murdered Cedric. And Harry had witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort.

In his Fifth year Harry had been treated unfairly by the Ministry of Magic for telling 'lies' about Voldemort being back. Near the end of the year he had flown to the Ministry on a Thestral, a large horse looking animal with wings that you could not see un less you had seen someone 'snuff it'. And witness his godfather Sirius being pushed through a curtain that would capture the person and kill then by his cousin Belitrix Lestrange (SP?).

In the three's sixth year they had been forced to stay inside and it had been a very gloomy, very sad year. Harry and Hermione had for a little while dated though much to Ron's dismay. And it had all in all been boring.

Now it was his seventh year along with his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was September first the day that they would return to Hogwarts. Hermione who had previously been a bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all was now a straight-haired, straight-toothed girl who even if she was still a know-it-all she was beautiful to Harry and Ron. Ron too had changed from the tall, lanky, freckled, redhead into a tall, muscular, fair-faced, auburn-hared man that all the girls swooned over. But Harry was the one that had changed the most, once short, skinny, and baby-faced, he was tall, buff (if you get my wave), and handsome-faced that all the girls swooned over, even more than they did Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched and ran to him and he hugged her and kissed the top of her head making all the other girls look daggers at Hermione.

"Hey you two stop that you're making me sick!" called a voice and they turned to see Ron and Hermione squealed and ran to him hugging him and he held his hands up smiling until she let go then kissed her on the cheek and each of the boys held one of her hands as they entered the train compartment.

"So how has you summer been Harry?" Hermione asked him looking up at him with big brown puppy-dog eyes that made his heart melt and he squeezed her hand before saying,

"Well… Dudley has a 'girl friend' and believe me they are a good match, big, fat and big gits!"

Ron and Hermione laughed and then he said, "Nah it was bad, though I guess that with all the stuff Voldemort's been doing to the poor muggles it has been down right lovely." And he gloomily looked out the window until Hermione asked Ron the same question.

"Well I guess eventful I spent the whole summer at Fred and George's shop eating!" he said patting his six-pack merrily, "How about you 'Mione?"

"Oh well I went to India with my parents and I got a job there for the summer at a Elephant trainers home." She said smiling at the two, "It was fun but I am exited about going back to Hogwarts." She added looking at the two.

They talked about their summers and about what they were going to take this year for Hermione it was, "Astronomy, Moons, Transfiguration, Animagi, Heroes of the Wizard World, History of Magic, Goblins and Advanced Charms and Potions." And for Ron, "Advanced Charms, Astronomy, Moons, Regular Transfiguration, and History of Magic, Goblins." And for Harry, "Astronomy, Moons, Transfiguration - Animagi, Heroes of the Wizard World, History of Magic, Goblins and Advanced Charms."

When finally the train stopped at the Hogsmead station the Trio jumped out and into a Thestral drawn carriage to keep out of the rain. Harry talked of how exiting this year was bound to be with thickly laid sarcasm and they all very gloomily and very hungrily marched up to the castle.

But when they got in the doors Professor Migonigal was waiting for Harry and Hermione. She called them into her office and they al exchanged wary looks when they saw a box on her desk.

"No need to look so glum." She said looking at them with her piercing eyes.

"This year you will be going back in time twenty years." Said Dumbledore as he walked swiftly in causing Hermione to shriek and Harry to jump.

"Back in TIME?" Hermione screeched as he pulled out an oddly familiar object out of his pocket and put it around their arms.

"Yes Miss. Granger, Back in Time." Dumbledore spoke calmly, "At this time twenty years ago two students came unexpectedly from Catswink and you two will do so please you will be Mia Oldenburg, Hermione, Harry, you are Dustin Marcus. You will use these names even when speaking to each other. Oh and you will need disquises," He flicked his wand and Hermione's hair went platinum blond and her tanned face was instantly clear and white Harry looked starry eyed at her. Harry's hair though still black was straighter and his face slimmed a bit and his eyes turned a deep blue making him to Hermione all the more handsome.. He nodded satisfied and said, "Good luck!" he said and then turned the dial two times and a gentle swooping sensation entered their stomachs and they landed hard on the floor of a deserted corridor.

In the dim light they could just make out a door at the end of the Hall and they ran to it and Hermione said, "Harry don't forget I'm Mia, Harry your, Dustin." and she pulled open the door and stepped into the Entrance Hall. They heard voices from the Great Hall and Hermione pulled open the door and they entered. Heads turned as they marched up the isle towards the top table were a twenty-year younger Dumbledore sat smiling at them. Harry, or Dustin walked swiftly to the top table dragging Hermione by the hand. Harry then halted looking at the Griffindore table were sat James Potter, Harry's dad at the age of seventeen. Hermione dragged him up to the table and whispered, "I'm Mia Oldenburg, and this is Dustin Marcus. We are transfer students from Catswink, the American school."

Dumbledore nodded and they took seats at the Griffindore table. Hermione sat in a vacant chair next to James Potter and Harry sat next to the younger Sirius Black. Hermione smiled weakly and Harry shook the boys hands. Harry was staring at his father when Dumbledore stood and said, "This year we have to new students, Mia Oldenburg and Dustin Marcus from Catswink." He said gesturing to them and they stood and sat quickly.

The hall rang with applause and Hermione squeezed Harry's hand under the tables and smiled up at his expressionless face. But then food filled the plates and Harry hungrily ate some chicken while Hermione met the Marauders.

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew (SP?)." James said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you all!" Hermione said and a true smile spread on her face.

"Hermi… I mean Mia I need to speak to someone!" Harry said getting up at the end of the feast and walking up to the top table towards Dumbledore.

"Come on Mia me and Padfoot will show you were the Common Room is." James said gesturing to Sirius. And she took each of their arms and they led her through the crowd and up the marble stairs and to the Fat Lady (Animagi) and into the common room. They chatted merrily about Hogwarts until James' curiosity got the better of him and he asked about Catswink.

"OH it is very small and quiet nothing like Hogwarts but it is somewhat… well cozier so that you don't get lost so much." She said smiling hope beyond hope that none of the boys had been there before. They smiled at them and she leaned against the wall her arms crossed as their eyes traveled from her head to her Dock Martens. She smiled at them and got their attention by saying, "So are you all quiditch players?"

"Ya" they said dreamily and she sniggered and they snapped back into the real world as she laughed.

"Goodness you two act like you've never seen a girl before!" she said joyvelalently(SP).


	2. Chapter 2

i


End file.
